The present invention relates generally to devices for adjusting the aiming of automotive headlamps, and relates more specifically to a gearless device for adjusting the position of an automotive headlamp reflector of an automotive headlamp assembly from an input position 90 degrees of greater to the axis of the light beam.
Modern day headlamps for vehicles have been engineered and designed to be aerodynamically efficient. In this regard, the headlamps are designed as sealed assemblies wherein the portion of the headlamp approximate the outer surface of the automobile is relatively stationary, and is aerodynamic. A headlamp assembly normally includes: a fixed housing, to which an outer headlamp lens is affixed; a movable reflector, which is mounted within the fixed housing; and a stationary headlamp bulb, which is positioned within the movable reflector. Typically, the movable reflector is mounted to the housing by a universal or ball-type pivot which is stationary, or fixed, on the housing.
A first pivot point is generally disposed vertical of the fixed pivot, and a second pivot point is generally disposed horizontal of the fixed pivot. As such, the movable reflector may be pivoted about the fixed pivot in the vertical and horizontal planes to aim the headlamp beam. Adjustor mechanisms are typically provided at the first and second pivot points, normally termed the vertical pivot and the horizontal pivot, and the adjustor mechanisms can be operated to effect movement of the reflector in the vertical and horizontal planes.
The adjustor mechanisms are typically mounted to the housing of the headlamp assembly and have adjustor screws operatively connected to the movable reflector by ball and socket type pivots, or the like, Such that linear movement of the adjustor screws produces pivoting of the movable reflector in the vertical and horizontal planes. Specifically, each adjustor mechanism typically includes drive structure for receiving a tool, and typically the drive structure is geared, such as at a right angle, to the adjustor screw. The gearing provides that using the tool to rotate the tool-receiving structure causes linear translation of the adjustor screw and therefore adjustment of the position of the headlamp reflector. Unfortunately, by requiring gearing, the adjustor mechanisms are not generally low cost.
The Department of Transportation of the United States government has set forth specific guidelines dealing with vehicle headlamp adjustor mechanisms in both the horizontal and vertical directions. These guidelines have been issued under regulation FMVSS108, and they set forth the accuracy which is required of headlamp adjustor mechanisms.
In addition to setting forth the required accuracy, the guidelines also provide that the headlamp adjustor mechanisms must be generally tamper-resistant. Before an automobile is released to the consumer, the movable reflectors of the headlamp assemblies are adjusted, typically at the automobile assembly plant, to a desired position so that the headlamp beams are properly aimed in both the vertical and horizontal directions. The government guidelines generally provide that the headlamp adjustor mechanisms must be configured such that they require that, after a vehicle is released from the factory, any subsequent adjustments to the headlamp assemblies using the adjustor mechanisms must be preformed by an authorized person, such as by a mechanic.
To provide that the headlamps of an automobile do not readily change aim as a result of, for example, vibrations which occur during driving, it is imperative that the headlamp adjustor mechanisms which arc engaged with the headlamp reflectors do not readily change position. More specifically, it is imperative that the headlamp adjustor mechanisms provide that the adjustor screws are subjected to a prevailing torque which keeps the adjustor screws from readily translating or moving out of position in response to vibrations, thereby causing an unintended shift in the aiming of the headlamp.
Many headlamp adjustor mechanisms which are available provide the necessary prevailing torque by providing an interference fit between the adjustor screw and a housing of the mechanism. Many headlamp adjustor mechanisms also employ a thread sealing compound between the adjustor screw and the housing to enhance the interference fit. Regardless of whether a thread scaling compound is utilized, relying on an interference fit between the adjustor screw and the housing to provide the necessary prevailing torque provides that the torque does not generally remain consistent, and instead generally declines with each movement of the adjustor screw relative to the housing. This provides that the headlamp adjustor mechanisms become less reliable with each adjustment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gearless device for adjusting the position of a headlamp reflector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a generally tamper-resistant device for adjusting the position of a headlamp reflector.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device for adjusting the position of a headlamp reflector, where the device provides generally consistent prevailing torque, and does not tend to become less reliable with each adjustment.
Briefly, and in accordance with one or more of the foregoing objects, the present invention provides a device for adjusting the position of a headlamp reflector of a headlamp assembly. The device includes a housing and a directing member, such as an adjustor screw, which generally extends from the housing. The directing member has a first end which is engageable with the headlamp reflector of the headlamp assembly. A second end of the directing member, which is opposite the first end thereof, is configured to receive a driver generally coaxial with a longitudinal axis of the directing member. The directing member provides that rotation of the driver about an axis which is generally coaxial with the longitudinal axis of the directing member causes the directing member to translate relative to the housing thereby causing adjustment of the position of the headlamp reflector which is engaged with the first end of the directing member.
By providing that the directing member is configured to receive a driver generally coaxial with a longitudinal axis of the directing member, the device need not include gearing in order to transfer rotation of a drive tool into translation of the directing member and adjustment of the headlamp reflector. In other words, a device which is configured in accordance with the present invention can be gearless, and therefore can be produced at relatively low cost.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a guide is provided on the housing for receiving and guiding the driver to the second end of the directing member. It is preferred that the guide be configured such that the guide generally hides the second end of the directing member from view thereby making it somewhat difficult for a consumer to predict which type of tool is needed to effect translation of the directing member and effect an adjustment to the position of the headlamp reflector. Preferably, the guide is configured such that a custom adjustment tool, such as a tool with a flexible shaft with the driver at an end of the flexible shaft, needs to be used to engage the second end of the directing member and adjust the position of the headlamp reflector.
By providing that it is relatively difficult to ascertain what type of adjustment tool is needed to effect translation of the directing member, and by requiring that a custom adjustment tool must be used to adjust the headlamp reflector, the device is generally tamper-resistant with respect to a typical consumer.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a guide is provided on the housing for receiving and guiding the driver to the second end of the directing member, and the guide and housing are configured such that the guide is rotatable with respect to the housing. Preferably, the guide is rotatable to a position which provides that it is somewhat difficult to insert the driver into the guide to effect translation of the directing member (i.e. the guide can be rotated to a disabling position). Preferably, the guide and housing are configured such that the guide can be reasonably locked in the disabling position. It is preferred that the guide be configured such that the guide generally hides the second end of the directing member from view thereby making it somewhat difficult for a consumer to predict which type of tool is needed to effect translation of the directing member and effect an adjustment to the position of the headlamp reflector. Preferably, the guide is configured such that a custom adjustment tool, such as a tool with a flexible shaft with the driver at an end of the flexible shaft, needs to be used to engage the second end of the directing member and adjust the position of the headlamp reflector.
By providing that the guide can be rotated and locked in a disabling position, that it is relatively difficult to ascertain what type of adjustment tool is needed to effect translation of the directing member, and that a custom adjustment tool must be used to adjust the position of the headlamp reflector, the device is generally tamper-resistant with respect to a typical consumer.
Preferably, the rotatability of the guide also provides that when the guide is not locked into the disabling position, the guide can be rotated to a position which makes it relatively easy for an authorized person to insert the driver into the guide and effect an adjustment to the directing member, and therefore adjust the position of the headlamp reflector.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a guide is provided on the housing for receiving and guiding the driver to the second end of the directing member, and the guide consists of a guide tube which is engaged with a guide adapter on an end of the housing. Preferably, the guide is configured such that the guide generally hides the second end of the directing member from view thereby making it somewhat difficult for a consumer to predict which type of tool is needed to effect translation of the directing member and effect an adjustment to the position of the headlamp. It is preferred that the guide be configured such that a custom adjustment tool, such as a tool with a flexible shaft with the driver at an end of the flexible shaft, needs to be used to engage the second end of the directing member and adjust the position of the headlamp reflector.
By providing that it is relatively difficult to ascertain what type of adjustment tool is needed to effect translation of the directing member, and by requiring that a custom adjustment tool must be used to adjust the position of the headlamp reflector, the device is generally tamper-resistant with respect to a typical consumer.
A device which is configured in accordance with the present invention preferably also includes means for providing a prevailing torque on the directing member. Specifically, the prevailing torque providing means may provide that a cover of the housing includes a spring yoke which engages and deflects a torque block in the housing toward the directing member. The torque block is deflected toward the directing member to provide a generally consistent prevailing torque on the directing member. As a result, the device does not tend to become less reliable with each adjustment. Of course, other means for providing a prevailing torque may be utilized in connection with the present invention.